


Crossfire

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Beer, Behind Blue Eyes, Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Gore, Bonding, Bromance, Chocolate, Crazy, Drama, Drinking & Talking, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Guns, Heartbreak, Hugs, Insanity, Killing, Kissing, Knives, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Open Ending, Protectiveness, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Sad, Tears, The Pocky Game, Threats, Weapons, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: "He'd trade his guns for love. But he's caught in the crossfire."Lamar and Franklin meet a guy who has moved near them. The guy befriends them. Strange things and bloodshed starts happening.What will Lamar and Franklin do when they're in the crossfire?





	1. Chapter 1 - New Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> The Fanfiction starts a few weeks after Franklin saved Trevor and Michael. Also, Lamar has moved in with Franklin.

**Lamar's Point Of View**

 

Lamar was sitting, looking out the window. 

 

Chop was near him, laying on the floor. 

 

Lamar was thinking to himself. 

 

They killed all of their enemies but, Stretch got away and they don't know where he is.

 

Lamar got snapped out of his thoughts by Franklin.

 

“Lamar?” Franklin said 

 

“What is it, homie?” Lamar said to him. 

 

“Come on, someone moved in across from us.” 

 

Lamar gave Franklin a confused look. “So, you want us to meet them?” he asked 

 

Franklin nods his head and smiles.

 

Lamar sighed and gets up.

 

“Fine.” Lamar said 

 

They walk out of the house, they left chop behind.

 

They walk over to the other house and open the gate. 

 

Lamar and Franklin walk inside, they close the gate.

 

Lamar hears growling and looks down.

 

He sees a german shepherd with dark brown eyes in front of them. 

 

“Easy, Sacha. I don't think these guys are going to hurt us. You guys don't look bad anyway.” Someone said 

 

Lamar and Franklin saw a guy in front of them. 

 

The german shepherd named Sacha goes over to the guy and put it's head on the guy's leg. 

 

The guy pets Sacha on the head and smiles at them. 

 

The guy has dark brown hair and dark blue eyes with white skin. He is wearing a black long sleeved shirt with dark gray jeans and black boots. 

 

“Name's Kira.” he said, still smiling. 

 

“I'm Franklin, this is Lamar.” 

 

“Well, nice to meet you. You guys can come inside, if you want.” Kira said 

 

“Sure.” Lamar said 

 

They all went inside the house. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Sacha laid down in a dog bed near the door.

 

Lamar and Franklin were looking around.

 

A girl walked by, she has light brown hair with blonde highlights. Also, light blue eyes and white skin. She is wearing a white top with blue jeans shorts and white boots. 

 

She was holding a orange kitty, she walks into the living room. 

 

Lamar was looking at her until Franklin hit him in the elbow. 

 

“Lamar…” Franklin said in a warning tone. 

 

Lamar rolled his eyes. 

 

Another girl walked over to them, she had an angry look on her face.

 

She has black hair (a black hat on backwards) and blue eyes with white skin. She is wearing a light gray top with black sweatpants and gray converse. 

 

She looks at Lamar. “Don't look at my sister, you pervert!” she said 

 

Then, she glared at him and walks somewhere else. 

 

“What the hell is her problem?” Lamar said, annoyed. 

 

“That's just the way she is. Those two are my sisters, Kate and Kai. Kai is the one with the blonde highlights and Kate is…” Kira said but, Lamar interrupted him. 

 

“...the bitch?” Lamar said 

 

“Lamar!” Franklin said 

 

“It's fine. She can be bitchy sometimes.” Kira said 

 

Lamar laughed a little bit. 

 

Kira smiled at him. 

 

“Well, we have to go. Maybe we'll talk tomorrow?” Franklin asked 

 

Kira smiles more and nods his head. 

 

“Bye, you guys.” he said 

 

“See you later, Kira.” Lamar said 

 

Lamar and Franklin left. 

 

They started walking back to their house. 

 


	2. Chapter 2 - Lost In Thought

_ -Two Days Later -  _

 

Their mom is working somewhere else. 

 

They were all done unpacking. Kira got his room done so, he is resting. 

 

Kai is talking to Franklin at his house.

 

Kate made a new friend, her name is Tracey. Kate is at Tracey's house.

 

**Kira's Point Of View**

 

Kira was alone at the house. 

 

He is laying on his bed with his headphones in, he is listening to music. 

 

His eyes are closed as he is lost in thought.

 

He was thinking about something his mom said. 

 

_ “Mom, why are we moving?” Kira asked her.  _

 

_ His mother sighed. “Because your father cheated on me and we're getting a divorce. I can't be near him anymore so, that's why we're moving to Los Santos.”  _

 

_ Kira nods his head. _

 

_ “Are you okay, mom?” Kira asked  _

 

_ His mom smiled. “I'm fine, don't worry about me, sweetie.”  _

 

_ It was silent for a few seconds. _

 

_ “Kira, Iisten to me and don't forget this.” she said  _

 

_ “Ok.” Kira said _

 

_ “When you find someone you _ …” 

 

Kira was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard something. 

 

He opens his eyes and takes his headphones off. 

 

He sits up and turns off the music. 

 

Kira hears it again, it's the doorbell.

 

He quickly gets up and runs downstairs.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kira opens the door and sees Lamar.

 

“Oh, hey Lamar.” Kira said with a smile. 

 

Lamar smiles a little bit. “Franklin's too busy talking with Kai right now so, can I hang out with you?” 

 

Kira looked at him. “Sure. I'm the only one here and I was starting to get bored.” he said, laughing a little bit. 

 

Lamar walks inside as Kira closes the door. 

 

_ -A few minutes later -  _

 

They were sitting on the couch and talking to each other. 

 

They were smiling and laughing. They were getting to know each other more. 

 

Lamar's phone made a noise, he looks at it. 

 

“I got a text from Franklin, he's wondering where I am. I gonna go but, it was nice to talk to you, Kira.” Lamar said 

 

Kira nods his head. 

 

Lamar walks over to the door. “See ya later.” he said 

 

“Bye, Lamar.” Kira said 

 

Lamar leaves and closes the door. 

 

Kira goes back upstairs.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kira is laying on his bed now. 

 

He closed his eyes again.

 

_ “When you find someone you love, don't let them go, no matter what.”  _

 

_ “Ok, Mom, I promise.”  _

 

Kira smiled to himself. 

 

Lamar… 

 


	3. Chapter 3 - Bonding

_ -The Next Day -  _

 

**Kira's Point Of View**

 

Kira was in his room again. 

 

He was wearing a black hoodie with a gray tank top under it and black jeans with black converse. 

 

Kira was looking out the window. He saw Lamar and Franklin talking to each other, outside. 

 

“Whatever dawg, don't be jealous just because I'm beautiful.” Lamar said to Franklin. 

 

Kira started laughing. 

 

Lamar heard that and looked at him. 

 

He smiles at Kira as he flipped him off. 

 

This made Kira laugh again as Lamar smiled more too. 

 

Lamar started playing with Chop. 

 

Kira smiled and sat down on the ground. 

 

He leaned his back against his bed. 

 

He put his headphones on and started listening to his music again. 

 

Kira puts his hood up and closed his eyes. 

 

He loved music a lot. Music helped him to relax. His favorite bands and/or music artists are Eminem and Hollywood Undead. 

 

His door was opened a little bit, he heard it open more. 

 

Kira opens his eyes and saw it was his other dog, Kuro walking towards him. 

 

“Hey boy.” Kira said to Kuro. 

 

Kuro has black fur with gray eyes. 

 

Kuro lays by Kira and puts his head in Kira's lap.

 

Kira smiles and pets Kuro’s head, stroking the fur. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Kai's Point Of View**

 

Kai was wearing a gray long sleeved shirt with black shorts and gray boots. 

 

She had her hair tied up in a purple ribbon. 

 

She is in the living room with her kitty, Sammy. 

 

Sammy has orange fur with silver eyes. 

 

Kai is holding Sammy when she hears someone knock on the front door.

 

“Coming!” Kai said 

 

She walks over to the door with Sammy still in her arms. 

 

She opens the door, she sees Lamar and Franklin standing there.

 

“Oh, hey guys. Come in.” she said 

 

They walked into the house and Franklin closes the door.

 

Kai puts Sammy down.

 

Sammy runs back into the living room.

 

Kai smiles at them, she hugs Franklin and Lamar. 

 

Franklin smiles a little bit. 

 

She stops hugging them and sees Lamar walk upstairs. 

 

He's probably going to hang out with Kira again.

 

Franklin goes into the living room with her.

 

They sat down on the couch and Sammy walks over to them. He sits on Kai's lap. 

 

“Who's he?” Franklin asked 

 

“This is my kitty, Sammy.” she said with a smile.

 

Sammy crawls into Franklin's lap. 

 

Kai laughs a little bit.

 

Franklin pets Sammy as he starts to purr.

 

Kai smiles at this. 

 

While Franklin is petting Sammy, Kai goes to water her flowers that are by the window. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Kate's Point Of View**

 

Kate is wearing a dark gray, unzipped jacket with a black tank top under it and dark gray jeans with gray converse. 

 

She decided not to wear her hat today and has her hair down. 

 

She is at Tracey's house again. 

 

Kate has been hanging out with Tracey a lot and they have become good friends. 

 

She likes talking with Tracey about things. 

 

Kate and Tracey were in the living room. They were sitting on the floor with pillows around them. 

 

Tracey was painting Kate's nails with purple nail polish. 

 

Michael, Tracey's father walks in. 

 

“Hey girls.” he said 

 

“Hi, Michael.” Kate said to him.

 

Kate called him that because he said that she could. 

 

“Hey daddy.” Tracey said 

 

Michael smiles at them and then, goes outside. 

 

They were talking when Kate sees someone walking down the stairs. 

 

The guy with brown red-ish hair walked past them and into the kitchen. 

 

Kate looks at Tracey. 

 

“Tracey, who is he?” Kate asked her. 

 

“That's my brother, Jimmy. But, don't talk to him, he's a weirdo.” Tracey said 

 

Kate just nods her head. 

 

_ 'He's kinda cute tho.' _ Kate thought to herself. 

 


	4. Chapter 4 - I Love You With All My Heart

_ -A few hours later -  _

 

**Kira's Point Of View**

 

He was taking a shower. And thinking about Lamar.

 

_ Lamar laughed a little bit. _

 

_ Kira smiled at him. _

 

The warm water felt good as he was lost in thought.

 

_ Kira opens the door and sees Lamar. _

 

_ “Oh, hey Lamar.” Kira said with a smile. _

 

_ Lamar smiles a little bit. “Franklin too busy talking with Kai right now so, can I hang out with you?”  _

 

_ “Sure. I'm the only one here and I was starting to get bored.” he said, laughing a little bit.  _

 

_ Lamar walks inside as Kira closes the door. _

 

_ They were sitting on the couch and talking to each other. _

 

_ They were smiling and laughing. They were getting to know each other more.  _

 

He ran his fingers through his hair as he thought more about Lamar. 

 

_ Kira was looking out the window. He saw Lamar and Franklin talking to each other, outside.  _

 

_ “Whatever dawg, don't be jealous just because I'm beautiful.” Lamar said to Franklin.  _

 

_ Kira started laughing.  _

 

_ Lamar heard him and looked at him.  _

 

_ He smiles at him as he flipped him off. _

 

_ This made Kira laugh again as Lamar smiled more too. _

 

_ Lamar started playing with Chop.  _

 

_ Kira smiled.  _

 

Kira gets out of the shower. He puts on a towel and walks out the door. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kira goes into his room and locks the door. 

 

He puts on black boxers and dark blue jeans. He doesn't put on a shirt. 

 

He was thinking more about him. 

 

Kira liked a lot of things about Lamar. 

 

Kira liked Lamar's personality, he is cool, very funny, and sometimes adorable, in a few ways. He also likes Lamar's smile, his laugh, and most of all, he loved Lamar's eyes. Those brown eyes. 

 

He grabs something out of his dresser drawer, it was a gun, a pistol. 

 

He looked at the mirror and aimed the gun at his reflection. 

 

Kira kisses the gun and then, puts it back. 

 

_ Lamar…  _

 

Kira smiled, mostly to himself. “Oh Lamar, I love you with all my heart, why aren't you mine?” he said 

 

He lays on the bed and looks at the ceiling. 

 

_ “When you find someone you love, don't let them go, no matter what.”  _

 

“I will be there for Lamar and protect him…if anyone hurts him or gets in the way…I will kill them…” he said to himself. 

 

Kira smiles again. 

 


	5. Chapter 5 - Closer To Him

_ Kira smiled, mostly to himself. “Oh Lamar, I love you with all my heart, why aren't you mine?” he said  _

 

_ “I will be there for Lamar and protect him…if anyone hurts him or gets in the way…I will kill them…” he said to himself.  _

 

_ Kira smiles again.  _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ -The Next Day -  _

 

**Kira's Point Of View**

 

He is wearing a black tank top and gray sweatpants. 

 

He sees that Lamar is walking over. 

 

Kira smiles and goes downstairs. 

 

Kira sees Kate opened the door.

 

Lamar walks into the house.

 

Kate glared at Lamar and then, goes into her room.

 

Lamar rolled his eyes.

 

Kira smiled more and walks over to Lamar.

 

“She doesn't like you.” Kira said 

 

“Whatever.” Lamar said 

 

Kira laughed a little bit and Lamar smiled at him. 

 

Kira stops laughing and looks up at Lamar. 

 

“Wow, you're short.” Lamar said 

 

“Thanks a lot, I'm not that short, I'm Franklin's height, jackass.” Kira said 

 

Lamar just smirked. 

 

Kira playfully rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatever, tall son of a bitch.” he said

 

“Can you even fight?” Lamar asked 

 

“Wanna find out?” Kira asked back. 

 

“Hell yeah, I do.” 

 

They started fighting. 

 

Lamar wasn't a bad fighter. 

 

But, one of Kira's many skills is that he's a great fighter too. 

 

Lamar kept trying to hit him but, Kira was dodging him. 

 

“Motherfucker! Quit making me miss!” Lamar said 

 

“I'm not going to just let you hit me, Lamar.” Kira said 

 

Lamar slightly glared at him. 

 

Kira got behind him and pushed him to the ground. 

 

Lamar was laying on his stomach now. 

 

Before Lamar could get up, Kira sat on his back.

 

Kira had Lamar's gun in his hands. 

 

He aims the gun at Lamar's head. 

 

Lamar's eyes widened. 

 

“What are you doing!?” Lamar said 

 

Kira pulls the trigger but, the gun clicked. 

 

Kira puts the bullets in front of Lamar. 

 

He gets closer to him. 

 

They were really close now. 

 

Lamar blushes a little bit. 

 

He whispered in Lamar's ear. 

 

“Be careful or you'll get killed.” Kira whispered to him. 

 

Kira puts the gun on the ground and gets up. 

 

He walks somewhere else.

 

“What the fuck?” he heard Lamar say.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kira sees Kate near the door to the outside.

 

“I saw how close you two were. Do you like Lamar?” Kate asked 

 

“I don't know yet but, I've taken a liking to him. He's interesting.” Kira said 

 

Kate just nods her head and goes outside. 

 

Kira smiles to himself. 

 


	6. Chapter 6 - Drinking and Threatening

_ -Later That Day -  _

 

**Kira's Point Of View**

 

It was dark out. 

 

He walked out of the house.

 

He saw Lamar and Franklin.

 

Kira ran over towards them. 

 

“Hey guys.” Kira said with a smile. 

 

“Hi, Kira. Wanna get a beer with us?” Franklin asked 

 

Kira smiled at that. “Sure.” 

 

They all get in Franklin's car and drive off. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

They walked into a bar and get a table. 

 

They sat down, Lamar and Franklin were sitting next to each other. Kira was sitting across from them. 

 

Kira, Lamar, and Franklin started drinking. 

 

_ -A few minutes later -  _

 

Lamar and Franklin drank three beers while Kira only had two. 

 

Kira's not a lightweight drinker, he just wanted to stay a little bit sober. 

 

Kira was lost in thought. 

 

Until he heard Lamar's voice. 

 

“Kira, homie, you okay?” Lamar asked 

 

“I'm alright.” Kira said to him. “Wanna know something about me?” he also asked. 

 

Lamar looked at him. “What is it?” 

 

Kira had a slight smile. “Poison doesn't affect or hurt me.” he said 

 

“Really?” Franklin said 

 

Kira nods his head. 

 

Lamar and Franklin were talking to each other again.

 

Then, a drunk guy bumped into their table and accidentally spills Lamar's drink. 

 

Lamar gets angry. “What the fuck!?” he said 

 

Kira gets pissed off too. 

 

He gets closer to the guy. 

 

“Apologize to Lamar.” Kira said 

 

“Are you serious?” the guy said 

 

Kira grabs the guy by his shirt. 

 

“I'm not going to say it again.” Kira had a warning tone in his voice. 

 

The guy just glared at him. 

 

Kira lets go of the shirt but then, grabs the guy's neck with one hand. 

 

Kira has a dark look on his face. 

 

“Last warning or I'II break your fucking neck.” Kira said in a low voice. 

 

Kira tighten the grip on the guy's neck. 

 

The guy looked at Lamar. “I-I'm sorry!” 

 

Kira finally dropped the guy. 

 

“Now that wasn't so hard, was it?” Kira also said 

 

The guy ran out of the bar. 

 

Kira smiled at Lamar. 

 

Lamar and Franklin just looked at him, not saying anything about what just happened. 

 

After that, they left. 

 


	7. Chapter 7 - He's Mine

_ -Two Days Later -  _

 

**Kira's Point Of View**

 

Kira was sitting on the couch, downstairs. 

 

Kate and Kai were hanging out with Tracey.

 

The window was open and he could hear outside.

 

“Franklin!” A woman said 

 

“Tonya? What is it?” Franklin said 

 

“Lamar..he's been kidnapped, some guys took him.” Tonya said 

 

After hearing that, Kira stands up. 

 

“Lamar…” Kira said to himself. 

 

His eyes darkened. 

 

He heard Franklin leaving and Kira follows him, quietly. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kira followed Franklin and two other old guys to an old warehouse. 

 

Franklin and other guys started shooting. 

 

Some of the bad guys threw something towards them. 

 

“It's poison gas!” One of the old guys said 

 

Franklin and the other old guys were coughing, they were covering their mouth. 

 

Kira's eyes were still darkened as he takes out his knife. He had a crazy, angry look on his face. 

 

He started walking towards the poison gas. 

 

Franklin saw him. “Kira!” he said 

 

Kira kept walking.

 

Franklin remember something.

 

_ “Poison doesn't affect or hurt me.” _

 

Franklin looked down at the ground.

 

Kira got closer to the warehouse, his grip on the knife tighten. 

 

“Where is he? I'II kill you!” Kira said 

 

He ran over to one of the guys. 

 

Kira slit the guy's throat. 

 

He was stabbing and killing everyone in his way with his knife.

 

“Give Lamar back! He's mine!” Kira yelled at them. 

 

He cuts a guy's stomach open as the guy screamed. 

 

He keeps killing until he sees no more of those guys. 

 

There was blood everywhere. Blood was dripping down his knife. 

 

Kira finds a gun and grabs it. 

 

He cleans his knife and puts it away. 

 

Kira walks into the warehouse and finds Lamar, tied to a chair. 

 

Kira shoots the guy next to Lamar. He kills him. 

 

“Kira?” Lamar said 

 

Kira nods his head. 

 

He's happy that Lamar has only cuts and bruises on him. 

 

Kira would've gone on a bigger killing spree if he found Lamar dead. 

 

Kira walks closer to Lamar and hugs him. 

 

He smiled and unties Lamar. 

 

“Don't scare me like that again, Lamar. Promise you won't.” Kira said to him. 

 

“I promise.” Lamar said 

 

Kira smiles more.

 

Lamar gets up, off the chair.

 

They walk out of the warehouse.

 

They get back to Franklin.

 

“I'm glad that you two are alright.” Franklin said to them. 

 

Kira sees the other two guys again.

 

“Who are they?” Kira said 

 

“Oh, I forgot to introduce you to these two. This is Michael and that's Trevor.” Franklin said 

 

“I'm Kira, nice to meet you guys.” Kira said to them, still smiling. 

 

Kira was holding Lamar's arm. 

 


	8. Chapter 8 - The Pocky Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add some fluff into this chapter :) ♡

Kira had told everyone, mostly gangs. If they hurt or harm Lamar in any way, that he would kill them. 

 

It was a quiet afternoon. 

 

**Kira's Point Of View**

 

He was at the store, looking around.

 

He finally found what he was looking for.

 

His favorite candy, chocolate sticks, a box of pocky sticks. 

 

Kira smiled and quickly payed for them. 

 

Kira went home after that. 

 

_ -A few minutes later -  _

 

He was at home, in the living room, sitting on the ground, on the soft carpet. 

 

He was wearing a white tank top with gray sweatpants and white socks. 

 

Kira was eating the chocolate pocky sticks and smiling. 

 

Kira loved these a lot. 

 

He heard a knock on the door.

 

“Come in!” Kira said 

 

Someone walked in and closed the door after. It was Lamar. 

 

Kira looked at his friend. “Hey, Lamar. Sit down, if you want.” he said 

 

Lamar walked over and sat down, next to him. 

 

“Want some?” Kira asked as he puts the pocky box in front of Lamar. 

 

“Sure.” Lamar said, with a smile. 

 

After awhile, Kira and Lamar had eaten most of the pocky sticks. 

 

Lamar had one in his mouth and was biting the end of it, slowly. 

 

Lamar looked to be lost in thought. 

 

Kira saw this and smirked.

 

He bit the other end of the pocky stick and started eating it. 

 

He was getting closer to Lamar, their lips inches apart. 

 

Lamar's eyes widened and he pulled away. 

 

Kira ate the rest of the pocky stick. 

 

“Kira? What were you doing, homie?” Lamar asked 

 

“Sorry, I couldn't help it, I wanted to see what you would do, that's all.” Kira said 

 

Lamar nods his head. 

 

Lamar's face was red. 

 

Kira smiled again, at that. 

 

He likes pocky sticks even more now. 

 


	9. Chapter 9 - Bloody Message

_ Kira had told everyone, mostly gangs. If they hurt or harm Lamar in any way, that he would kill them.  _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ -Three Days Later -  _

 

**Kira's Point Of View**

 

He is wearing a black hoodie with gray sweatpants and black converse. 

 

He was going to the store because Kai wanted some candy. 

 

Kira smiled to himself. 

 

Kira walked down a dark alley and he saw a guy walking towards him. 

 

He sighed and stopped for a second.

 

“I'II kill you!” The guy said 

 

The guy punches his face and pushes him against the wall. He puts his hands around Kira's neck and he tries to strangle him. 

 

“Where is Lamar!?” The guy asked 

 

Kira gets a dark look on his face. 

 

Kira grabs the guy's arms and pulls them off. He grabs the guy by his shirt. 

 

He tries his knife out as he pulls the guy closer. He stabs the guy in the stomach. 

 

After that, Kira puts his knife against the guy's neck. 

 

Kira looks at the guy. 

 

“What did I say to you fuckers last time we crossed paths, I told you to never touch or get near Lamar but, it seems you didn't listen. I told you that I would fucking kill you. Did you really think asking me where Lamar is or threatening me would work? You made a big mistake.” Kira said 

 

The guy is pale and he looks scared. 

 

Kira puts his knife away and takes out his pistol. 

 

“I want you to give a message or better yet, I have a better idea…” he said 

 

Kira aims the gun at the guy and shoots him in the face. 

 

The blood pours out of the guy's head as his dead body lays on the ground. 

 

_ -A few minutes later -  _

 

Kira wipes the blood off and walks out of the alley. 

 

On the wall, there's a message written in blood.

 

It's says 'Touch or hurt Lamar again and I will kill every one of you.’ 

 

Kira has a creepy smile on his face. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter is short again xD


	10. Chapter 10 - Tears and Falling

_ On the wall, there's a message written in blood. _

 

_ It's says 'Touch or hurt Lamar again and I will kill every one of you.’  _

 

_ Kira has a creepy smile on his face. _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kira just woke up, he was looking at the ceiling. 

 

He got up and gets dressed.

 

He was wearing a dark gray hoodie with black jeans and gray boots. 

 

It was 10:12 am right now and it was a little bit cold out today. 

 

Kira goes downstairs and hears his phone, it was his ringtone for Lamar's contact. 

 

Kira smiled, full of happiness. 

 

He wondered why Lamar didn't just come over since he was just across the street but, he didn't care about that. 

 

He answer the phone and put it to his ear. 

 

“Lamar…” he started to say in a happy voice. 

 

“We have Lamar and if you want to see him alive, you'll come to the roof of the building to the right in town.” A guy said 

 

Then, the guy hanged up the phone. 

 

Kira's eyes widened as his smile faded. 

 

“L-Lamar…” he said as he looked down at the ground. 

 

He gritted his teeth in anger as his eyes darkened. 

 

He puts the phone in his back pocket and runs out the door. 

 

Kira was running down the street as he was lost in thought. 

 

This was probably a trap but, he had to save Lamar. 

 

They probably wanted revenge on Kira because he killed most of their guys but, he didn't care. 

 

All he cared about was Lamar right now. 

 

If they hurt Lamar, he'll kill them. 

 

His eyes were still dark as he kept running. 

 

_ -A few minutes later - _

 

Kira ran up the stairs of the building. 

 

He only had a knife in his pocket.

 

He was going to protect Lamar no matter what. 

 

Kira finally gets to the top as he opens the door.

 

Kira was on the roof now.

 

He saw Lamar kneeling on the ground, he was on his knees as his hands were tied up.

 

“Kira…” Lamar said to him. 

 

Two guys in black were next to Lamar and they had guns. 

 

The guys were glaring at Kira. 

 

Kira glared back in anger at them. 

 

“Shit…” Kira said, under his breath. 

 

“Jump off the roof or we kill him.” One of the guys said. 

 

Lamar's eyes widened in fear. 

 

The guy on the right aimed his gun at Lamar's head. 

 

“Don't hurt him!” Kira said in a worried voice. 

 

Kira went to the edge of the roof and turns around. He looked at Lamar. 

 

They'll probably kill Lamar anyway but, he had to take a chance. He had to take the risk for Lamar. 

 

He lets a few tears fall down. 

 

He falls backwards off the roof, he closed his eyes. 

 

“Kira!” Lamar said 

 


	11. Chapter 11 - Saving Him

_ “Shit…” Kira said, under his breath. _

 

_ “Jump off the roof or we kill him.” One of the guys said. _

 

_ Lamar's eyes widened in fear. _

 

_ The guy on the right aimed his gun at Lamar's head. _

 

_ “Don't hurt him!” Kira said in a worried voice.  _

 

_ Kira went to the edge of the roof and turns around. He looked at Lamar.  _

 

_ They'll probably kill Lamar anyway but, he  had to take a chance. He had to take the risk for Lamar. _

 

_ He lets a few tears fall down.  _

 

_ He falls backwards off the roof, he closed his eyes.  _

 

_ “Kira!” Lamar said  _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kira opens his eyes as he was falling. 

 

Tears were coming out of his eyes. 

 

He was crying because he knows this is the last time he'll see Lamar. 

 

He closed his eyes again. 

 

_ 'I'm sorry, Lamar.’ _ he thought to himself. 

 

But, he heard someone's voice. 

 

“Kira!” 

 

Kira opens his eyes again. It was Franklin's voice. 

 

He sees Franklin, Trevor, and Michael in a helicopter. They are here to save Lamar. 

 

He smiled as he grabs the ladder that was hanging from it. 

 

“Thanks, you guys.” Kira said to them. 

 

“No problem, kid.” Trevor said 

 

“Now let's go save Lamar.” Franklin said 

 

Kira nods his head. 

 

The helicopter goes near the roof, Trevor was flying it. Michael had a gun and started shooting at the guys. 

 

Franklin was shooting too. 

 

There were five guys on the roof, the other three were probably hiding so, Kira wouldn't be able to see them before. 

 

Michael and Franklin killed three of the guys. 

 

Kira jumped down onto the roof. 

 

His eyes darkened as he ran towards the guys that were near Lamar. 

 

He had no sympathy for them, they didn't listen to his warning. He wanted to kill them, make them suffer in misery. 

 

He slits one of the guy's throat. 

 

Then, Kira cuts the other guy's eyes. The guy yelled out in pain and was screaming. 

 

Someone shot the guy in the head. 

 

Kira turned around and saw it was Trevor who shot the guy. 

 

Trevor and Michael must of switch places without Kira noticing. 

 

Kira just smiles at him. 

 

And then, he turns back around. 

 

His grip on the knife tighten but, he started to relax when he realized that all the guys were dead. 

 

He cleaned his knife and puts it back into his pocket. 

 

He walked over to Lamar and fell to his knees in front of him. 

 

“Lamar, you promised this wouldn't happen again.” Kira said in a sad voice. 

 

Lamar looked down at the ground. “I'm sorry, they grabbed me when I wasn't looking.” 

 

Kira nods his head in understanding. He unties Lamar. 

 

Lamar rubs his wrists and looks back up at him. 

 

Kira gets closer to him and almost kisses Lamar but, hugs him instead. He wraps his arms around him, tightly. 

 

Lamar hugs him back. 

 

Kira is happy that he did. 

 

Kira smiled again. “I'm glad that you're okay.” he said to Lamar. 

 

“Yeah, I'm okay. It's good to see you alive too.” Lamar said 

 

Kira smiles more. 

 

Michael had landed the helicopter on the roof. 

 

He sees Franklin and Trevor get out, they walk towards them. 

 

Kira and Lamar stop hugging. 

 

“Come on, you two. Let's go.” Franklin said to them. 

 

“We'll make sure none of those guys bother you again.” Trevor said 

 

Kira nods his head and gets up. 

 

He reaches his hand out to Lamar. 

 

Lamar takes his hand and Kira pulls him up off the ground. 

 

They all get in the helicopter. 

 

“Move, sugar tits. I'm flying this time.” Trevor said to Michael. 

 

“Fine.” Michael said 

 

Kira just laughed. 

 

Michael sits by Franklin and Trevor starts the helicopter again. 

 

They started heading back. 

 


	12. Chapter 12 - Heartbroken and Love

_ -Four Days Later -  _

 

**Kira's Point Of View**

 

It's been quiet the last few days. Kira liked this and those guys stopped bothering them, like Trevor said. 

 

Kira hasn't told his sisters about everything because he doesn't want them to worry. 

 

He loves to see smiles on their faces.

 

He was hanging out with Lamar at Franklin’s (and Lamar's) house. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Kai's Point Of View**

 

Kai was sitting on her bed. Her kitten, Sammy was next to her, she was petting him as he purred. 

 

She smiled, she loved when Sammy was purring and she excited because she invited Franklin over. 

 

She is wearing a purple hoodie and a white mini skirt with white converse. Her hair is down as it falls to her shoulders. 

 

Kai had feelings for Franklin and was going to tell him today. It was probably just a crush but, she likes him a lot. 

 

Kai texted him, saying that 'the door was open and you can come upstairs’. She puts the phone down onto the bed. 

 

She heard the door and someone walking upstairs. Franklin opened her door and walks in. 

 

He closed that door behind himself. 

 

“Hey, Kai.” Franklin said, with a smile. 

 

“Franklin!” Kai said in a happy voice. 

 

She gets up and hugs him. He wraps his arms around Kai, hugging her back. 

 

In a few seconds, they stop hugging and Kai looks up at him. 

 

“Why are you so happy?” Franklin asked, still smiling. 

 

“Because I have to tell you something.” 

 

Franklin nods his head. 

 

Kai smiled more. “I like you, Franklin. Can we be together?” 

 

**Franklin's Point Of View**

 

W-what? 

 

She likes me like that? 

 

“You like me?” Franklin said 

 

Kai nods her head. 

 

She looks so happy. 

 

But, he couldn't… 

 

He likes her too but, she's too young. 

 

“Kai, I'm sorry. But, I can't be with you. I like you but, you're too young…” he said 

 

Kai's smile faded and she looked very sad now. 

 

“B-But…” she started to say. 

 

He didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings. 

 

He didn't want to reject her but, he can't. 

 

Franklin looked at the ground. “I can't, sorry.” 

 

He turned around and quickly walked away. He went downstairs and out the door. 

 

**Kai's Point Of View**

 

Kai was still upstairs, after Franklin left, she was crying. 

 

Tears were coming out of her eyes and fell down her face. 

 

Her heart hurt and she felt heartbroken. 

 

He didn't like her back? 

 

She lays on her bed and hugs one of her teddy bears. She closed her eyes and falls asleep. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Kate's Point Of View**

 

Kate was at Tracey's door, she was going to hang out with Tracey again. 

 

She is wearing a blue plaid shirt with a gray tank top under it and dark blue jeans with blue converse. 

 

She has been watching Tracey's brother, Jimmy for awhile now, not in a creepy way. She likes him and has a small crush on him. 

 

Kate thought he was cute with his dorky personality. 

 

Kate knocks on the door and it opens in a few seconds. She surprised to see Jimmy standing there. 

 

“Is Tracey here?” Kate asked him. 

 

“No, she just left.” he said 

 

Kate signed and was starting to turn around to leave. 

 

“Wait!” 

 

She turned back around and looks at Jimmy. 

 

“Um, you can hang out with me, I-If you want.” Jimmy said, nervously. 

 

She thought it was adorable how nervous he was too. 

 

Kate smiled at him. “Sure.” 

 

Jimmy looked happy to hear that. “Really!? I mean, awesome.” 

 

Kate held in her laughter as she walked into the house. 

 

Jimmy closed the door and they went upstairs. 

 

_ -A few minutes later - _

 

They were in Jimmy's room, on the bed. 

 

They were playing video games and Kate was winning. 

 

Kate couldn't help it, she laughed when he was losing the game again. 

 

“It's not funny!” Jimmy said, flustered. 

 

Kate stopped laughing but, she had a smile on her face. 

 

She looked at him. “Sorry but, it's just that you're cute when you're angry.” 

 

Jimmy didn't look mad anymore, instead he blushed. 

 

The game controller was on Jimmy's lap. 

 

Kate got closer and grabs Jimmy's face. She whispered in his ear. 

 

“I like you.” she whispered to him. 

 

“W-what?” he said 

 

She kisses Jimmy on the lips and smiles into the kiss.

 

She stopped and looks at him again. 

 

Jimmy's face had a deep shade of red on it. 

 

Kate smiled more. “Weirdo.” she said 

 


	13. Chapter 13 - Everything Was Quiet And Peaceful

_-Two weeks later -_

 

Everything is quiet and peaceful. Kira was happy about this. 

 

Those two weeks, Kira and Lamar have gotten closer but, they were still friends. 

 

Kira's dog, Sacha had her puppies. Five puppies that looked like her, three boys and two girls. They were two weeks old now. 

 

Sacha was laying in her dog bed with her pups. 

 

Kira was sitting on the couch near them. 

 

He was wearing a black hoodie with dark gray jeans and his black converse. 

 

He heard someone knocking on the door. 

 

“Come in!” Kira said, happily. 

 

He knew that it was Lamar. 

 

Lamar came in and closed the door. He went into the living room. 

 

“Hey Kira, what did you want to show me?” Lamar asked 

 

“Look.”

 

Lamar looked at the german shepherd puppies, his eyes lit up and he got a big smile on his face when he saw them. 

 

He looked at Kira. 

 

Kira nods his head. “You can hold one if you want.” 

 

Lamar kneels down and lets Sacha lick his hand. 

 

Lamar smiles more and picks one up. 

 

He gets up, standing near there and hugs the puppy, it was over his shoulder. 

 

The puppy that Lamar had was a boy with mostly black and some brown fur. 

 

Lamar was hugging the puppy and holding him, tightly, not to drop him. 

 

“Aww, who's a lil’ homie.” Lamar said to the puppy. 

 

Kira smiled at that. 

 

Kira thought it was so adorable. 

 

_-Three hours later -_

 

**Kira's Point Of View**

 

Lamar had left and Kira went upstairs. 

 

He walks into his room, closing the door behind himself. 

 

He was laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling now. 

 

Kira had his headphones on and his phone in his hand, both were rested on his chest. 

 

Kira was listening to one of his favorite songs as he closed his eyes. 

 

 _He'd trade his guns for love_ _  
_ _But he's caught in the crossfire_ _  
_ _And he keeps wakin' up_ _  
_ _But it's not to the sound of birds_ _  
_ _The tyranny, the violent streets_ _  
_ _Deprived of all that we're blessed with_ _  
_ _And we can't get enough, no_ _  
_ _  
_ _Heaven if you sent us down_ _  
_ _So we could build a playground_ _  
_ _For the sinners to play as saints_ _  
_ _You'd be so proud of what we've made_ _  
_ _I hope you got some beds around_ _  
_ _Cause you're the only refuge now_   


_For every mother, every child, every brother_

_  
_ _That's caught in the crossfire_ _  
_ _  
_ _That's caught in the crossfire._ _  
_ _  
_ _I'd trade my luck to know_ _  
_ _Why he's caught in the crossfire_ _  
_ _And I'm here wakin' up_ _  
_ _To the sun and the sound of birds_ _  
_ _Society's anxiety_ _  
_ _Deprived of all that we're blessed with_ _  
_ _We just can't get enough, no!_ _  
_ _  
_ _Heaven if you sent us down_ _  
_ _So we could build a playground_ _  
_ _For the sinners to play as saints_ _  
_ _You'd be so proud of what we've made_ _  
_ _I hope you got some beds around_ _  
_ _Cause you're the only refuge now_ _  
_ _For every mother, every child, every brother_   


_That's caught in the crossfire._ _  
_ _  
_ _That's caught in the crossfire._ _  
_ _  
_ _Can I trust what I'm given?_ _  
_ _When faith still needs a gun_ _  
_ _Whose ammunition justifies the wrong?_ _  
_ _And I can't see from the backseat_ _  
_ _So I'm asking from above_ _  
_ _Can I trust what I'm given, even when it cuts?_ _  
_ _  
_ _So Heaven if you sent us down_ _  
_ _So we could build a playground_ _  
_ _For the sinners to play as saints_ _  
_ _You'd be so proud of what we made_ _  
_ _I hope you got some beds around_ _  
_ _Cause you're the only refuge now_   


_For every mother, every child, every brother_

_  
_ _That's caught in the crossfire_ _  
_ _Who's caught in the crossfire_   


_Who's caught in the crossfire_

  
  
Kira still had his eyes closed as he smiled again. 

 


End file.
